Un été à Atami
by Chawia
Summary: Certaines rencontres peuvent changer l'existence… À l'origine de Nittle Grasper, celle de Ryûichi et Noriko.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

« Noriko, tu es prête ? Nous partons !

- Oui, m'man, j'arrive. »

Noriko s'écarta lentement de la fenêtre ouverte et poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à Atami. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait envie d'aller nulle part. Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer, il faisait très chaud, et en d'autres circonstances l'adolescente de quinze ans aurait été enchantée d'aller passer un mois entier dans cette ville balnéaire. Malheureusement, tout allait mal en ce moment et c'est avec un nouveau soupir qu'elle referma la fenêtre et souleva son sac de voyage.

« Dépêche-toi, papa nous attend dans la voiture, la pressa sa mère. Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ma chérie, ce séjour à Atami va te faire beaucoup de bien, j'en suis certaine. »

Noriko hocha la tête sans rien dire et déposa son sac dans la malle de la voiture avant de prendre place à l'arrière. N'ayant aucune envie de discuter avec ses parents, elle plaça le casque de son baladeur sur ses oreilles et mit l'appareil en marche.

Cependant, même la musique de son groupe préféré était incapable de chasser ses idées noires et elle se remit à penser à l'instant où elle avait décacheté cette lettre.

_« Noriko ! Ça y est ! La réponse du Conservatoire est arrivée ! » annonça Yukiko Anno en tendant une lettre à sa fille qui la lui arracha presque des mains._

_Enfin ! Cela faisait presque trois semaines que l'adolescente avait présenté le concours d'entrée du Conservatoire Shôbi de Tôkyô et elle attendait la réponse avec impatience. Bien que, en ce genre d'occasion, rien ne soit jamais acquis d'avance, Noriko avait bon espoir car elle obtenu d'excellentes notes à l'épreuve éliminatoire ; elle avait beaucoup travaillé et son interprétation des morceaux choisis et imposés, son prélude de Chostakovitch notamment, avait été bonne. Du moins le pensait-elle, avec la belle confiance dont elle faisait ordinairement preuve._

_« Alors ? » questionna sa mère, tout aussi impatiente qu'elle, et au moins aussi confiante en ses capacités._

_Noriko déchira le bord de l'enveloppe et en tira une lettre. Le cœur battant, elle s'empressa de lire les quelques lignes qui allaient se révéler déterminantes pour la suite de ses études musicales. _

_« C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle, incapable de croire à ce qui était écrit sur la feuille qui, à présent, tremblait entre ses doigts. _

_« Nori-chan ? _

_- Je… maman… j'ai été recalée… »_

_Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. Avec un sanglot étouffé elle froissa la feuille, la jeta au sol et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, ignorant les appels de sa mère._

Noriko lança un coup d'œil morne par la vitre de la voiture. Le simple fait de se remémorer cet instant lui tirait des larmes. Jamais elle n'avait essuyé un échec aussi cuisant, elle qui avait toujours eu une confiance inébranlable en son talent. En dépit de son jeune âge elle était brillante au piano et là, du haut de ses quinze printemps, elle avait vu ses illusions se fracasser sur la dure réalité de l'existence. Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça…

_« Allez, rentrez bien ! À bientôt ! »_

_Noriko salua de la main ses amis Tomoe et Yûsuke et s'éloigna en compagnie d'Atsushi, son petit ami, un lycéen d'un an son aîné. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas eu très envie, elle avait accepté d'aller au cinéma, encouragée par sa mère qui estimait qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Les deux couples avaient ensuite passé un petit moment dans un café puis s'étaient séparés pour rentrer._

_« Noriko… _

_- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_En fin de compte, l'après-midi n'avait pas été si mauvaise et pendant un moment l'adolescente était même parvenue à oublier les idées noires qui ne la lâchaient plus depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre du Conservatoire. _

_« Écoute… il faut vraiment qu'on parle, là. »_

_Intriguée, Noriko leva les yeux vers Atsushi. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air qui ne lui plut guère, mais elle demanda :_

_« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »_

_Atsushi soupira. Il savait que sa petite copine traversait une période difficile, et il s'en voulait un peu d'aborder ce sujet maintenant mais il ne voulait plus faire durer davantage les choses. _

_« Noriko… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. _

_- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi tu dis ça, Atsushi ? »_

_Cela faisait près de huit mois que Noriko et le garçon sortaient ensemble et même si, ces derniers temps, leurs rapports s'étaient quelque peu distendus, jamais l'adolescente n'aurait pensé qu'ils puissent en arriver là._

_« Honnêtement, Noriko, tu as complètement changé ces dernières semaines. D'abord, tu n'en avais que pour ton concours. On ne se voyait même plus tellement tu étais occupée à répéter._

_- Mais… c'est parce que c'était très important pour moi, Atsushi », plaida la jeune fille._

_- D'accord, je le sais bien, mais après tu attendais le résultat, et pareil : j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister. Et depuis que tu as raté ce fichu concours d'entrée c'est encore pire alors, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. »_

_Choquée, Noriko ne trouva tout d'abord rien à répondre. Atsushi n'avait pas complètement tort ; avec ce concours elle avait singulièrement négligé ses amis, même lui qui était pourtant son petit copain. Cependant, si quelqu'un devait la soutenir, c'était bien lui, non ? En outre, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps._

_Elle était néanmoins prête à s'excuser quand, avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire un seul mot, Atsushi ajouta :_

_« Et puis… depuis que tu t'es fait recaler, tu t'es pas mal laissée aller, je trouve. Tu as grossi, et tu n'étais déjà pas très mince… »_

_Toute idée de s'excuser de quelque manière que ce soit s'évanouit de l'esprit de Noriko. Écarlate d'humiliation, des larmes de colère plein les yeux, elle asséna une gifle retentissante au garçon, arracha de son cou le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, le jeta par terre et siffla :_

_« Comment est-ce que tu oses me dire une chose pareille ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, espèce de salaud ! »_

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit vraiment morose que Noriko faisait route vers Atami. Le temps avait beau être splendide, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser et elle espérait qu'une fois là-bas elle ne rencontrerait personne de sa connaissance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant était rester seule et qu'on la laisse tranquille.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ryûichi ! Tu as fini de charger la camionnette ?

- Oui, tonton, on peut y aller ! »

Naoyoshi Satô mit le moteur en route et Ryûichi prit place d'un bond à ses côtés.

« Tu sais Ryûichi, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons avoir plus de clients alors je compte sur toi. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail puisque Kazuya ne pourra pas t'aider avant au moins quinze jours. Je peux te faire confiance, hein ?

- Mais oui, tonton ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! » déclara Ryûichi avec un bel enthousiasme. Son oncle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Son neveu était plein de bonne volonté mais il était étourdi et donnait parfois l'impression d'être un peu… retardé n'était pas le mot, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il faisait montre d'un comportement très particulier pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. À commencer par se promener avec un lapin en peluche rose. Toutefois, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être fainéant.

Vraiment, cet accident de la circulation dont avait été victime Kazuya, le cousin de Ryûichi, ne pouvait tomber plus mal. Par chance le jeune homme ne souffrait que d'une fracture bénigne du poignet mais son travail à l'auberge familiale s'en trouvait sérieusement compromis. Il n'y avait plus que Ryûichi pour seconder monsieur et madame Satô et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'une rigueur exemplaire, même s'il faisait des efforts.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge ne prenait pas plus de vingt minutes. Ryûichi passa son bras à la fenêtre et se laissa aller à rêvasser. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait et travaillait ici, à Atami, dans la péninsule d'Izu, depuis qu'il avait arrêté ses études au sortir du collège. Il se rappelait très nettement la conversation qui avait eue lieu entre ses parents et lui quand il leur avait fait part de sa décision.

_« Comment, Ryû ? Tu veux abandonner tes études ? »_

_Ses parents le regardaient avec incrédulité, de part et d'autre de la table. Ryûichi hocha la tête._

_« Oui. Je vais chercher du travail. J'ai pas envie de faire des études, et en plus je suis trop nul pour passer dans un bon lycée. »_

_Son père lui lança un regard sévère._

_« Si tu avais travaillé un peu plus, au lieu de perdre ton temps à faire de la musique avec tes bons à rien de prétendus amis ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que tu as la moindre chance de réussir dans ce milieu ? Sois réaliste, une fois dans ta vie ! À ton âge, et sans diplôme, quel travail espères-tu trouver ? »_

_Chikako Sakuma lança un coup d'œil désolé à son mari. Certes, celui-ci n'avait pas tort mais elle savait aussi que Ryûichi n'était tout simplement pas fait pour les études. Ses difficultés en classe remontaient à l'école primaire, et il avait eu beau faire des efforts il n'était jamais parvenu à suivre ses camarades. _

_« Je trouverai toujours quelque chose, répondit Ryûichi d'un ton de défi. J'ai pas peur de travailler, et je peux faire n'importe quoi ! _

_- Et tu crois qu'on voudra d'un gamin qui ne sait même pas écrire son nom sans faire de fautes ? » rétorqua son père avec colère. Lui-même avait connu une période de chômage après un licenciement et il savait combien la concurrence était rude sur le marché de l'emploi. Sans aucun diplôme, Ryûichi n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'élever socialement. Quant à son rêve de carrière musicale… des idioties de gosse !_

_Les yeux de Ryûichi étincelèrent et il allait répondre quelque chose d'irréparable quand sa mère intervint._

_« Kenji ! Ryûichi ! Arrêtez et écoutez-moi ! »_

_Père et fils se tournèrent vers elle._

_« Peut-être que Nao pourrait le prendre pour travailler à l'auberge, dit-elle en regardant son mari. Qu'en dis-tu, Ryû ? Ça te plairait de travailler là-bas ? »_

_Naoyoshi Satô était le frère aîné de madame Sakuma. Avec son épouse, Fumie, et son fils, Kazuya, il était propriétaire d'une auberge à Atami, ville balnéaire très fréquentée par les Tôkyôïtes en été. L'établissement n'était ni très grand ni très luxueux et accueillait une clientèle familiale, à la recherche d'un endroit calme et peu onéreux où passer les vacances._

_« Oui, maman », acquiesça Ryûichi. Peu lui importait, en fait, tant qu'il avait un travail._

_« Mais Chikako…_

_- Bien, dans ce cas je vais appeler mon frère dès ce soir et lui expliquer la situation, poursuivit cette dernière. Maintenant, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous. Vous disputer ne changera rien à cette histoire. »_

Un coup de frein brutal tira Ryûichi de ses souvenirs. Une moto venait de se rabattre devant la camionnette, obligeant le véhicule à faire une embardée pour l'éviter.

« Non mais, tu peux pas faire attention, espèce de crétin ! cria l'oncle Nao. Puis, prenant son neveu à témoin, il ajouta : « Y'en a, je te jure! À croire que la route n'appartient qu'à eux ! »

Ryûichi hocha la tête. Son oncle avait tendance à s'emporter facilement mais il n'était pas méchant et il s'entendait bien avec lui, ainsi qu'avec le reste de la famille. Même si, au départ, tout n'avait pas été très facile.

_« Alors, cousin, tu as fini de t'installer ? » demanda Kazuya en entrant dans la petite pièce que l'on avait allouée à Ryûichi, dans les quartiers de la famille. Le garçon hocha la tête._

_« Mais… c'est une peluche ? s'enquit Kazuya avec étonnement, désignant Kumagorô, assis sur un futon plié._

_- Oui, c'est Kumagorô », répondit Ryûichi tout naturellement. Son cousin lui lança un regard étrange._

_« Tu as encore une peluche à ton âge ? _

_- C'est mon meilleur ami. Il me suit toujours partout où je vais. Il n'aurait certainement pas voulu rester seul à Tôkyô, expliqua le garçon, habitué à ce que la présence de Kumagorô suscite ce genre de question._

_- Ah… bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein… »_

_Kazuya battit en retraite. Il n'avait que de rares fois rencontré son cousin, plus jeune que lui de neuf ans, et il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un grain. Mieux valait mettre ses parents au courant de cet état de fait._

La camionnette stoppa devant une petite auberge d'aspect modeste mais pimpante avec sa façade d'un blanc éclatant, régulièrement passée à la chaux, et les plates-bandes fleuries qui bordaient la courte allée conduisant à l'entrée.

« Ryû, aide-moi à décharger.

- OK, tonton ! »

Oncle et neveu déchargèrent les cartons de denrées puis, tandis que Naoyoshi Satô allait garer le véhicule, Ryûichi entreprit de rentrer les courses dans l'auberge. Son oncle revint rapidement l'aider, et alors qu'il ressortait chercher le dernier carton, il vit qu'une voiture était en train de se garer dans le petit parking ombragé.

Ryûichi se baissa et ramassa son fardeau. Quand il se redressa, les occupants de la voiture en étaient descendus et une adolescente achevait de tirer un sac de la malle.

L'instant d'après, elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

« Noriko ? On est arrivés, chérie », annonça sa mère. La voiture venait de s'engager sur le parking étroit de la petite auberge familiale où ils allaient résider tout au long des vacances. La bâtisse ne payait pas vraiment de mine mais l'endroit paraissait propre et bien entretenu. Monsieur Anno se gara sur une place libre et coupa le moteur.

« Hum, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus luxueux, tout de même, commenta-t-il, dubitatif. Tu es certaine que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés d'endroit ?

- Non, c'est bien là, confirma sa femme. Anzu m'a prévenue : la maison n'est pas très jolie, mais le service est très correct et la cuisine excellente. Allons, venez. »

Tous sortirent de voiture. Noriko retira son casque de ses oreilles et alla récupérer son sac dans le coffre.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'un jeune homme la regardait.

La première chose qui frappa Noriko fut ses bras, entre lesquels il tenait un gros carton. Des bras maigres aux articulations noueuses. Et puis ses jambes, osseuses, aux genoux saillants, qui émergeaient d'un bermuda beige et disparaissaient dans de vieilles Converse bordeaux tout élimées.

Le regard de l'adolescente se détacha enfin de ces membres poussés trop vite et se posa sur le visage du garçon. Un beau visage aux traits fins, illuminé par de grands yeux bleus sur lesquels retombaient des mèches brunes en désordre.

Une gamine un peu trop ronde et terriblement triste, telle fut la première impression de Ryûichi à peine eut-il croisé les yeux de la nouvelle arrivante. Pas laide, d'ailleurs, plutôt mignonne même, avec des yeux noisette ourlés de longs cils et des cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval.

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent mutuellement un bref instant puis Ryûichi se secoua et vint à la rencontre de ces nouveaux clients.

« Bonjour, soyez les bienvenus ! les accueillit-il avec un large sourire. Je m'appelle Ryûichi et je travaille ici. Je vous en prie, entrez ! »

Toujours chargé de son pesant carton, le garçon précéda les Anno dans le hall de la petite auberge. Déposant son fardeau derrière le comptoir de la réception, il ouvrit le registre et consulta la date du jour.

« Vous aviez réservé ?

- Oui, répondit Mitsuru Anno, au nom de Anno.

- Très bien… Veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Abandonnant provisoirement son chargement à la réception, Ryûichi conduisit ses clients jusqu'à une jolie petite chambre, meublée avec simplicité mais d'une propreté irréprochable.

« Voilà. Nous faisons restaurant le midi et le soir, et si vous le désirez nous pouvons vous apporter le petit-déjeuner tous les matins dans votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander. »

Sur ces mots et un grand sourire, il s'en retourna ranger ses emplettes.

« Il a l'air gentil ce garçon, tu ne trouves pas, Noriko ? questionna sa mère.

- S'il te plaît, maman, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de penser aux garçons en ce moment. »

L'adolescente avait très mal vécu sa rupture – plutôt abrupte – avec Atsushi, et après s'être débarrassée de tout ce qui lui avait appartenu, elle s'était juré d'y regarder à deux fois avant de ressortir avec qui que ce soit. Atsushi avait un an de plus qu'elle et était très beau parleur. Mais du Diable si elle se faisait reprendre à succomber deux fois à de jolies paroles !

Cela étant, l'employé de l'auberge – Yôichi, avait-il dit ? – ne paraissait pas avoir grand-chose en commun avec Atsushi. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour Noriko c'était entendu et qu'on ne lui parle pas de garçons de toutes les vacances !

XXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait beau et chaud, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, pourtant Noriko n'avait absolument pas le cœur d'aller s'amuser à la plage. Désespérant de la convaincre de les accompagner, ses parents s'étaient résignés à l'abandonner à l'auberge où la jeune fille, après avoir passé près d'une heure à broyer du noir dans sa chambre, auprès de la fenêtre grande ouverte, s'était décidée à aller prendre l'air et ressassait à présent ses idées noires à l'ombre d'un grand gingko, assise sur un banc dans le petit jardin aménagé derrière le bâtiment.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? » s'enquit soudain quelqu'un et Noriko, tournant la tête avec un sursaut, hurla de frayeur en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec la tête ronde et rose d'un lapin en peluche.

« Il faut pas avoir peur, c'est Kumagorô », poursuivit la personne qui venait de parler, et qui n'était autre que le garçon maigre qui avait accueilli la famille Anno à son arrivée. Il avait à la main une peluche rose et souriante, dont le cou inexistant s'ornait d'un nœud papillon rouge. « Il veut juste savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si triste. »

Remise de ses émotions, Noriko dévisagea avec stupéfaction son interlocuteur. Était-il vraiment en train de parler de cette peluche ? Et depuis quand des garçons de cet âge se promenaient-ils avec des jouets ? Elle lança un coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours.

« Heu… excuse-moi, mais il faut que je rentre », dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré. Manifestement, ce type n'était pas clair et elle ne tenait pas à l'avoir sur le dos tout le reste de son séjour.

« Attends, ne t'en va pas déjà, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

L'adolescente se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'auberge.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, et surtout pas avec toi ! »

Mortifié, Ryûichi la regarda disparaître dans la bâtisse. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille s'enfuyait à sa vue. Était-ce à cause de Kumagorô ? Son oncle et sa tante ne voulaient pas qu'il garde sa peluche avec lui à l'auberge, ni qu'il aborde les clients. Oui, mais cette fille paraissait si déprimée qu'il avait voulu lui remonter le moral tout de même. L'été était une saison bien trop lumineuse pour avoir le cafard !

« Viens, Kuma-chan, on va aller faire un tour, rien que tous les deux, dit-il d'un ton un peu triste en fourrant la peluche dans la poche de sa chemise. Et tant pis pour elle, elle est trop méchante. »

Il alla chercher son vélo dans une remise et l'enfourcha. Ryûichi aimait beaucoup ces petites escapades ; les environs d'Atami, boisés et verdoyants, étaient relativement escarpés mais offraient une vue imprenable sur la baie. La plupart du temps, cependant, l'adolescent se contentait de longer le bord de mer en chantant à tue-tête, des airs de sa composition le plus souvent.

Le garçon savait parfaitement que les gens du voisinage le tenaient pour un attardé parce qu'il sortait toujours accompagné de Kumagorô. La plupart des jeunes de son âge se moquaient de lui et, une fois, l'un d'eux avait eu la mauvaise idée de « piquer sa peluche à ce débile », ce qui s'était soldé par un nez et deux incisives cassées pour l'auteur du délit. Depuis ce jour, personne ne se risquait plus à chercher des noises au « neveu Satô », car on le savait capable d'une grande violence sitôt qu'on s'attaquait à son lapin rose.

De ce fait, Ryûichi avait la paix mais il n'avait pas d'amis, et étant quelqu'un de sociable il en souffrait un peu. Heureusement, Kumagorô était là pour l'aider à surmonter sa solitude.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Noriko vit s'en aller à vélo cet étrange garçon maigre, sa peluche fourrée dans sa poche. Elle regrettait un peu la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, mais il fallait bien dire qu'il lui avait fait une belle frousse en lui plantant ce lapin bizarre juste devant la figure. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air méchant, à la réflexion. Plutôt… un peu simplet. Quand il reviendrait, elle irait lui présenter ses excuses car elle s'était vraiment montrée d'une rare impolitesse.

XXXXXXXXXX

De bien meilleure humeur après sa balade, lors de laquelle il avait pu chanter tout son soûl, Ryûichi alla ranger son vélo dans la remise. Quand il en ressortit, à sa grande surprise, la fille avec qui il avait tenté d'engager la conversation un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi paraissait l'attendre. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Un peu nerveux, il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et se dirigea vers l'auberge.

« Heu… attends ! »

Ryûichi s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

« Heu… Tu t'appelles Yôichi, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est Ryûichi, corrigea le garçon, quelque peu sur la défensive.

- Je… s'il te plaît, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de te parler comme ça, s'amenda Noriko, contrite. Je… j'ai été surprise et… j'ai été très impolie. »

Elle s'inclina, et en se redressant, elle vit que Ryûichi la regardait avec un sourire radieux.

« Oh, pas la peine de t'excuser ! Mais c'est vrai que tu avais l'air tellement en colère après Kuma-chan et moi… Il voulait simplement savoir pourquoi tu étais si triste. »

Noriko se pencha vers la petite peluche dont la tête et les bras émergeaient de la poche de la chemise de Ryûichi. Contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne trouvait plus déplacé le fait qu'un adolescent de cet âge – mais quel âge avait-il, d'ailleurs ? – se promène avec un lapin rose qu'il semblait considérer comme une créature vivante.

« Hé bien… Kuma-chan est un petit curieux, on dirait, dit-elle, et le visage de Ryûichi rayonna véritablement.

- Oui, hein ? C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire. Mais c'est plus fort que lui.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Noriko.

- C'est très joli, complimenta Ryûichi. Et… pourquoi tu es si triste, Noriko ?

- Hm, j'ai l'impression que Kuma-chan n'est pas le seul à être curieux, répondit la jeune fille qui, étrangement, se sentait le cœur plus léger que depuis bien des jours.

- C'est que je n'aime pas voir des gens malheureux autour de moi, expliqua Ryûichi en jouant avec une des oreilles de son lapin. Alors, peut-être que je peux t'aider à être un peu moins triste ?

- Oh… ça m'étonnerait… marmonna l'adolescente en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? insista Ryûichi. C'est pas bon de garder sa tristesse rien que pour soi. Moi, quand ça va pas, je le dis toujours à Kumagorô. »

Noriko soupira. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange, mais en dépit de ses manières singulières il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'elle. Elle eut soudain l'intime conviction qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il avait l'habitude de se confier à son lapin en peluche. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« D'accord, je vais te raconter… Mais pas ici, si on allait plutôt s'asseoir sur le banc, là-bas ? »

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre du grand gingko et la jeune fille raconta tout ; le concours d'entrée au conservatoire, la lettre de refus, la grosse déprime et la rupture avec Atsushi. Tout au long de son récit Ryûichi garda le silence, mordillant occasionnellement l'une ou l'autre des longues oreilles roses de Kumagorô.

« … alors tu vois, conclut Noriko, j'ai vraiment pas le cœur à m'amuser en ce moment. Rien ne va, absolument rien ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ryûichi la regarda d'un air compatissant.

« Allez, ne sois pas si triste… Si tu veux, je te prête mon Kumagorô. Rien qu'un peu, hein ? Mais ne pleure pas », dit-il en fourrant la peluche entre les bras de l'adolescente qui tressaillit et se retint de jeter par terre le lapin dont les oreilles étaient imprégnées de salive.

« Ah, m… merci, c'est gentil mais c'est pas la peine, Ryûichi ! Tu peux garder Kuma-chan avec toi, je t'assure que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler de tout ça avec toi ! dit-elle en replaçant illico la peluche entre les mains de son propriétaire.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

- Non, non, je t'assure que non ! » assura Noriko qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver à tripoter ce jouet malpropre. Cependant, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'avoir, pour la première fois, tout déballé de ses soucis lui avait réellement fait du bien. Contrairement à sa famille ou ses amis, Ryûichi, qui ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait pas jugée et s'était contenté de lui prêter une oreille attentive.

« Enfin, tu sais Nori-chan – je peux t'appeler comme ça ? – c'est mieux que tu ne sois plus avec cet Atsushi, parce que pour qu'il ose te dire quelque chose comme « tu as grossi », c'est que c'était vraiment qu'un gros nul, et c'est dommage que Kuma-chan n'ait pas été là, il l'aurait remis à sa place avec un _miracle beam_ ! s'écria Ryûichi en brandissant son lapin d'un geste menaçant.

- Un quoi ?

- Un _miracle beam_. C'est une attaque spéciale de Kumagorô, mais – et Ryûichi se pencha vers Noriko pour lui glisser dans l'oreille : il ne l'utilise pas souvent, seulement quand il est très en colère. Mais là, je crois que ça l'aurait mérité ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment, ce garçon était particulier, mais c'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle riait de si bon cœur et elle se sentait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Alors ? Ça va mieux, hein ? s'enquit l'adolescent avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Oui, ça va vraiment mieux. Merci, Ryûichi, et merci aussi à Kuma-chan.

- De rien ! s'écria Ryûichi, réjoui. On est amis maintenant, Nori-chan ?

- Ça me va… Ryû-chan ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand les parents de Noriko revinrent de la plage, ils notèrent aussitôt le changement qui s'était opéré chez leur fille ; moins renfrognée, moins abattue, elle semblait surtout moins accablée par tout ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des semaines précédentes. Ce qui était très rassurant, car Noriko avait toujours eu un tempérament vif et fonceur ; déprimée comme elle l'était ces derniers temps, ses proches avaient presque du mal à la reconnaître.

« On dirait que ça va un peu mieux, ma chérie, constata sa mère. Tu es sortie te promener, pendant que nous n'étions pas là ? »

L'adolescente secoua la tête et dit :

« Tu avais raison, maman… C'est vraiment un gentil garçon. »

Yukiko Anno considéra sa fille avec surprise.

« Mais de qui parles-tu, Noriko ? »

La jeune fille adressa un petit sourire à sa mère mais ne répondit pas.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Cette fin d'après-midi d'été marqua le début de ce qui allait devenir une profonde amitié entre les deux adolescents. À partir de cet instant, Noriko commença à retrouver le moral ; quant à Ryûichi, sitôt qu'il avait un moment de libre, il le passait en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie. Chose que son oncle et sa tante ne voyaient pas forcément d'un bon œil.

« Je t'ai dit et répété de ne pas aller importuner les clients, surtout pas avec cette peluche ridicule ! tempêta monsieur Satô. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce qu'on te dit ?

- Je ne l'ai pas importunée, elle n'avait pas le moral et je suis allé discuter avec elle, se défendit Ryûichi. La preuve que ça ne l'a pas dérangée, nous sommes amis maintenant.

- Eh bien, que ça n'aille pas plus loin ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu mettes cette gamine dans les ennuis ! »

Ryûichi devint écarlate, cependant que son cousin s'étranglait de rire.

« Je… je ne fais rien de mal en la voyant, protesta-t-il. Elle joue du piano, on parle simplement de musique. »

En des moments comme ceux-ci, le garçon en voulait terriblement à sa famille. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-on jamais confiance ? C'était usant, à la fin.

Toutefois, rien n'empêchait Noriko et Ryûichi de se voir régulièrement. En règle générale, dès que le garçon avait fini sa journée il allait retrouver sa camarade, et ils partaient faire un petit tour dans les environs, tout en discutant. Le garçon connaissait le littoral comme sa poche et évitait les coins ordinairement fréquentés par les touristes. Comme il l'avait assuré à son oncle, ces sorties étaient parfaitement innocentes, ils ne faisaient que bavarder, assis à l'ombre des arbres vrombissants de cigales.

XXXXXXXXXX

Par une après-midi exceptionnellement chaude, alors que Noriko avait décidé d'aller à la plage et s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Pssst ! Hé, Nori-chan ! »

Se retournant, elle aperçut Kumagorô qui paraissait lui faire des signes et elle écarta les rideaux.

« Ryûichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'allais partir à la plage », dit-elle.

Le garçon apparut à son tour à la fenêtre et lui décocha son sourire le plus enjôleur.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens avec moi !

- Mais je t'ai dit que j'allais partir… commença l'adolescente.

- Ça ne sera pas long, mais viens d'abord avec moi ! insista Ryûichi.

- Bon, d'accord, j'arrive », dit Noriko, résignée. Elle avait très rapidement découvert que son nouvel ami savait se montrer particulièrement insistant quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Elle reposa son sac sur son lit et sortit de l'auberge par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, où l'attendait le garçon.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer de si important ?

- Suis-moi, on va dans ma chambre. Mais fais-toi discrète, mon oncle ne veut pas que je sois trop familier avec les clients », expliqua Ryûichi d'un ton de conspirateur, sans même songer que ces paroles, innocentes pour lui, avaient une tout autre signification pour la jeune fille dont l'esprit s'était subitement empli d'une foule de pensées toutes plus équivoques les unes que les autres.

« D… dans ta chambre ? Mais Ryûichi… On ne peut pas plutôt aller ailleurs ?

- Non, c'est pas possible, y'a pas d'autre endroit suffisamment isolé, et puis je préfère qu'on soit tranquilles pour faire ça », répondit le garçon avec un sourire désarmant en la saisissant par la main et, sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraîna à sa suite.

« R… Ryûichi, attends, je !... J'ai pas… » haleta Noriko en tentant de se libérer de son étreinte, en pure perte. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de… Non, pas en pleine journée, dans une auberge pleine de monde ! Oui, mais, il faisait si chaud en ce jour que quasiment tout le monde était à la plage. Pour la première fois, Noriko prit conscience que Ryûichi était plus vieux qu'elle, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit son âge, et il était fort possible qu'il ait sur elle des vues plus qu'amicales !

« Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! »

Et, avant que la jeune fille ait le temps d'émettre le moindre son, Ryûichi ouvrit vivement une porte et la poussa presque à l'intérieur.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

La pièce était petite et sommairement meublée, aux murs sobrement peints en blanc. Pas de posters en dehors d'une grande affiche d'un concert de U2 à Tôkyô datant de quelques années, punaisée contre la porte. Quelques mangas étaient empilés sans soin sur une étagère et des CD éparpillés autour d'un lecteur radio-CD. Des vêtements gisaient en boule dans un coin. Sur une petite table qui faisait office de bureau était posé un synthétiseur. Éberluée, Noriko le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se retourna vers Ryûichi qui souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Tu… C'est ça, que tu voulais me montrer ? s'enquit-elle, stupéfaite bien qu'encore un peu méfiante.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu m'as dit que tu jouais du piano, alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. »

L'instrument, de marque Casio, était un modèle plus tout récent mais de bonne qualité. Noriko, qui n'avait jamais joué d'autre chose que du piano, l'observa un moment sans s'en oser s'en approcher, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui explose à la figure.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais musicien toi aussi. »

Ryûichi s'assit au bord de la table et effleura les touches du synthétiseur.

« Disons que je me débrouille… Mais moi, ce que j'aime, c'est chanter. »

Toute méfiance envolée, Noriko prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce après en avoir retiré la Gameboy qui y était posée.

« Tu sais, Ryûichi… Quand j'ai reçu la lettre du conservatoire je me suis jurée que je ne toucherais plus jamais à un piano. Que ça ne servait à rien de continuer juste pour s'amuser. »

Ryûichi posa Kumagorô sur ses genoux et se mit à jouer avec ses oreilles d'un air distrait.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Nori-chan. Moi, j'aime chanter. Je veux devenir chanteur, réussir dans la musique, mais je ne suis pas assez doué pour créer des compositions. Avant, quand je vivais à Tôkyô, je chantais dans un groupe mais maintenant, je dois me débrouiller tout seul.

- Oh, tu n'es pas originaire d'Atami ?

- Non, de Tôkyô. Mais quand j'ai arrêté l'école, je suis venu travailler ici, chez mon oncle et ma tante, expliqua le garçon.

- Quand tu as arrêté l'école ? Alors ce n'est pas juste un travail de vacances ? Mais quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans, révéla Ryûichi. J'ai arrêté l'école à quinze ans, juste après le collège, parce que je ne m'en sortais pas dans mes études. Mes parents n'étaient pas très contents, mais moi j'avais pas envie de continuer. L'école, ça m'a jamais beaucoup intéressé… »

Le garçon se pencha vers Noriko.

« Personne ne veut me croire quand je dis que la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est chanter. J'en ai déjà écrit plein, des chansons. Tiens, je vais te montrer. »

Ryûichi glissa du bord de la table et entreprit de farfouiller dans un placard bas. Il en tira une liasse de feuilles qu'il tendit à son amie.

« Tout ça, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Tout seul. Enfin, Kumagorô m'a un peu aidé, mais à peine.»

Noriko jeta un coup d'œil sur le premier feuillet, couvert d'une écriture malhabile comme celle d'un enfant.

« Mais… c'est écrit en Hiragana ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

- Ben oui, je sais pas écrire les Kanji… C'est plus facile comme ça, se défendit Ryûichi, qui savait parfaitement ce que son entourage pensait de lui et de ses difficultés d'écriture qui perduraient depuis l'école primaire. Mais la chanson, tu en penses quoi ? »

L'adolescente s'efforça de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de son camarade. Bien que le texte ait été truffé de fautes, il était intéressant et bien construit.

« C'est pas mal… enfin, à mon avis. Tu as composé une mélodie, aussi ?

- Oui, mais je ne la trouve pas tellement réussie. J'ai tout enregistré sur le synthé, tu veux que je te fasse écouter ? »

Intéressée en dépit de tout – y compris de sa résolution de ne plus jamais toucher à un instrument – Noriko acquiesça. Ryûichi mit en marche son synthétiseur, chargea sa programmation et se mit à jouer.

Son exécution n'était pas mauvaise, estima la jeune fille, mais très impersonnelle. Quant à la musique en elle-même, elle la trouva très banale, resucée d'airs maintes et maintes fois entendus. Restaient les paroles, bien supérieures à leur accompagnement. C'est ce qu'elle répondit à la question de Ryûichi une fois qu'il eut terminé.

« … mais bon, je ne sais pas si mon avis a tant de valeur que ça, attendu que je me suis faite recaler à l'entrée du conservatoire », conclut l'adolescente avec un petit pincement au cœur à cette évocation. Ryûichi s'éloigna du synthétiseur et s'adossa au mur, à côté de la table.

« Non, tu as raison. C'est tout à fait ça, et j'ai bien conscience de mes lacunes », dit-il d'un ton grave, et Noriko s'aperçut que son expression avait changé. Il paraissait soudain plus adulte… plus mûr.

« Nori-chan, dans quinze jours, une association d'anciens élèves du lycée du quartier organise une grande fête. Il y aura aussi un concert avec des artistes locaux, et j'ai l'intention d'y participer, enchaîna le garçon.

- Mais tu ne vas pas au lycée, alors comment ?…

- Grâce à mon cousin Kazuya, ce sont des amis à lui qui s'occupent du concert. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je me demande si ça vaut la peine, car je ne suis pas encore prêt… Et je ne veux pas me contenter d'être juste moyen. »

Il secoua la tête et demanda d'un ton presque suppliant :

« Noriko… Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

- T'aider ? Mais Ryûichi… de quelle manière ?

- Pour la musique. Je ne suis pas assez bon, mais toi, je suis certain que tu es très douée. S'il te plaît, Nori-chan ? »

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à pareille requête. N'avait-elle pas juré de ne plus jamais s'occuper de musique, de près ou de loin ?

- Ryûichi… Je ne sais même pas me servir d'un synthétiseur… commença-t-elle, dans l'espoir que l'adolescent n'insisterait pas.

- Laisse-moi seulement te chanter quelque chose. Hein ?… Pour te montrer que, si on s'y met à deux, on pourra faire quelque chose de vraiment bon ! »

Il n'était plus simplement suppliant, il y avait dans sa voix et son regard une telle ferveur que Noriko céda. Après tout, l'écouter ne l'engageait en rien.

« Bon, d'accord… Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Ryûichi prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à chanter. À cappella, sans aucun échauffement préalable, et l'adolescente fut frappée par la pureté et la puissance de sa voix. Sans le moindre effort, sans même qu'on l'entende reprendre son souffle, le garçon chanta le premier couplet et le refrain de la chanson qu'avait lue Noriko. Subjuguée, celle-ci remarqua avec étonnement que les yeux bleus de son ami brillaient d'un éclat intense, presque inquiétant, et il n'y avait pas que ça : sa gestuelle aussi avait changé. Filiforme, tout en bras et en jambes, Ryûichi rappelait immanquablement à Noriko un jeune lévrier qu'elle avait vu un jour dans un parc, à la fois pataud et fougueux. Or, en cet instant-là, il était véritablement métamorphosé et elle avait presque du mal à le reconnaître. Ses gestes étaient assurés, son regard d'acier.

Le garçon se tut, observa un très court silence, et quand il se tourna vers la jeune fille il était redevenu le Ryû-chan qu'elle connaissait, si bien qu'elle en resta un instant prise de court. Tout ceci n'était-il qu'un effet de son imagination ?

« Alors ? Ça t'a plu ? s'enquit-il avec son grand sourire familier.

« Ryûichi… c'était magnifique… murmura Noriko. Tu as vraiment une voix superbe ! Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose pour cette fête, sinon ce serait du gâchis ! »

Ryûichi la dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus redevenus candides, et s'enquit, d'une petite voix :

« Alors… tu veux bien m'aider ? Pour de vrai ?

- Ah, mais oui ! Ce serait trop bête de ne rien faire, tu ne te rends pas compte du talent que tu as ? Tu peux compter sur moi, Ryû-chan ! » déclara fermement Noriko en lui assénant une bourrade énergique dans le dos. Le garçon trébucha puis se saisit de Kumagorô et le fit tournoyer à bout de bras.

« T'as entendu, Kuma-chan ? Nori-chan va nous aider ! C'est. 5enial, na no da ! »

Et il pressa sans ménagement le museau du lapin contre la joue de la jeune fille, si saisie qu'elle en resta sans voix.

« Kuma-chan te remercie, Norikooo !

- RYÛICHI ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est ainsi que, tous les soirs, les deux adolescents prirent l'habitude de se retrouver pour travailler. Noriko avait très rapidement assimilé les bases du fonctionnement du synthétiseur et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à programmer de courtes séquences. Les mélodies de Ryûichi étant trop banales et téléphonées à son goût, elle entreprit rapidement de les améliorer en n'hésitant pas à piocher dans le répertoire classique afin de les enrichir.

« … Et comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ryû-chan ?

- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Ah, tu es douée, Noriko ! Je suis vraiment nul, moi, comparé à toi !

- Tu es fait pour le chant, c'est comme ça. Bon, on en était où ? »

Au fil des jours, captivée par son travail, Noriko oublia graduellement ses déconvenues des derniers temps. Ses parents en étaient certes ravis, mais un peu étonnés aussi. Même à la plage, étendue sur sa serviette, leur fille paraissait réfléchir à des choses. Elle avait l'esprit occupé, mais plus par ses échecs.

« Maman, je sors, je vais travailler avec Ryûichi ! annonça l'adolescente comme chaque soir, après s'être douchée et changée, de retour de promenade.

- Noriko, un instant. Sur quoi travaillez-vous exactement, tous les deux ? demanda sa mère, pas spécialement inquiète, mais un peu intriguée.

- Hé bien, on prépare un concert pour la fin du mois.

- Un concert ? répéta son père. Mais… tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais arrêter la musique ?

- Oh, ça… J'avais dit ça sous le coup de la déception, expliqua la jeune fille avec un petit rire insouciant. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. À tout à l'heure ! »

Elle adressa à ses parents un petit signe de la main et quitta la chambre d'un pas alerte.

« Nous avons vraiment bien fait de venir à Atami, constata Yukiko Anno. Je me faisais tellement de soucis pour Nori… Cette décision de tout arrêter lui ressemblait si peu ! Heureusement qu'elle a fait la connaissance de ce garçon. Il est un peu bizarre mais il a réussi à lui faire oublier ses soucis.

- À son âge, le moindre échec prend des proportions dramatiques, j'imagine… Mais, au fait, pour quel genre de concert est-elle en train de se préparer ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux semaines qui suivirent filèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Kazuya, bien que dubitatif, était parvenu à faire inscrire son cousin sur la liste des participants au concert qui devait clore la journée de fête, et à présent, il était impossible de reculer : il faudrait être parfaits pour se démarquer des quatre autres groupes ou artistes solo qui devaient eux aussi se produire au cours de la soirée.

« Le concert a lieu samedi prochain, et on n'a toujours pas de nom pour notre groupe, déclara Ryûichi à l'issue d'une répétition qui s'était déroulée sans le moindre problème. On ne peut tout de même pas y aller juste comme « Noriko et Ryûichi ? »

La jeune fille, occupée à ranger des partitions, haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Notre groupe ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Ryû-chan ?

- Ben oui, toi et moi. Pour samedi prochain, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Même Kumagorô n'arrête pas d'en parler ! » lança Ryûichi d'un ton amusé. Noriko reposa les feuilles sur la table et se tourna vers son ami qui la regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais… attends, Ryûichi… J'ai juste accepté de te donner un coup de main pour les arrangements, argua-t-elle. Il n'a jamais été question que je participe aussi ! »

Tout du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait compris les choses ; manifestement, il n'en avait pas été de même pour son camarade dont le sourire avait disparu et qui arborait à présent un air effondré.

« Mais, Nori-chan… Tu peux pas me laisser tomber maintenant… C'est toujours toi qui es au synthé, moi, je dois juste chanter…

- Mais Ryû-chan… »

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, Kumagorô serré contre sa poitrine.

« Si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas non plus. Ces chansons, on les a travaillées à deux, si on ne les joue pas à deux c'est pas la peine. »

Il paraissait si malheureux et désemparé que Noriko, allant à l'encontre du bon sens le plus élémentaire et incapable de dire non plus longtemps, se résolut à accepter. Et puis, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que, grâce à Ryûichi, elle avait tiré un trait sur sa déprime et retrouvé l'envie de faire de la musique. Elle lui devait bien cela.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Je jouerai avec toi. Mais juste cette fois, Ryûichi ! »

Aussitôt, le garçon lui bondit dessus et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, le visage à nouveau rieur.

« Ah, Nori-chan, merci ! Tu es vraiment adorable ! Bon, alors, comment on l'appelle, notre groupe ? »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Hiragana :les hiragana forment un alphabet syllabaire ; c'est une écriture simple que les enfants apprennent en premier à l'école. L'alphabet japonais est constitué aussi de katakana, autre alphabet syllabaire, et de kanji (des idéogrammes). Dans le manga, il est dit que Ryûichi ne sait pas écrire les kanji, sauf celui constituant le mot « cheval ».

Kanji : Les kanjis sont des caractères chinois (ou sinogrammes) empruntés à la dynastie chinoise Han et utilisés en langue japonaise. Contrairement aux hiragana et katakana, ils ne sont ni des lettres, ni des syllabes. Un kanji est un ensemble de traits, tracés dans un ordre et un sens précis, ayant plusieurs significations et prononciations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits**: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Le jour tant attendu, et tant redouté, était enfin arrivé.

Après avoir épluché un dictionnaire Anglais-Japonais à la bibliothèque municipale, Noriko et Ryûichi avaient arrêté leur choix, pour le nom du groupe, sur Misdeal qui signifiait « fausse donne », mais pouvait aussi avoir le sens de « malentendu ». Allusion à tous ceux qui avaient refusé de croire en leur potentiel, que ce soit l'entourage de Ryûichi ou le jury d'admission au conservatoire pour Noriko.

Les deux adolescents avaient également sélectionné, après mûre réflexion, les trois chansons que, comme chacun des autres artistes, ils allaient interpréter. Ils avaient répété pendant des jours et des jours, peaufiné les moindres détails… Ils étaient fin prêts.

Noriko, cependant, était confrontée à un léger problème ; rien qui soit de nature à entraver sa performance, mais dont il lui fallait tenir compte en cet instant, alors qu'elle se choisissait une tenue de scène : depuis son arrivée à Atami, elle avait perdu ses quelques kilos en trop et plus rien ne lui allait !

« Qu'est-ce que je peux porter, maman ?

- Oh, il faut que tu soies à ton avantage, ma chérie ! Nous avons largement le temps d'aller faire les boutiques pour te trouver quelque chose de seyant ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la jeune fille était revenue de ses emplettes avec un cache-cœur vert jade, une jupette blanche et une jolie paire de sandales à talon, blanches aussi. Yukiko Anno avait de même assuré à sa fille qu'elle s'occuperait de son maquillage.

« Maman, c'est pas la peine… En plus, personne ne verra rien sur la scène !

- Et ton ami Ryûichi, il va s'habiller comment ?

- Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

De fait, Ryûichi demeura introuvable toute la matinée. Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner qu'il vint trouver sa camarade, laquelle s'efforçait de calmer sa nervosité en écoutant son baladeur à l'ombre d'un magnolia, dans le jardin.

« Prête, Nori-chan ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé. Et toi ? Où étais-tu jusqu'à maintenant ?

- J'ai dû aider mon oncle, et après je suis allé faire un tour à la salle des fêtes pour voir comment le concert va se passer. Il faudra qu'on y soit vers 16 heures pour apporter le matériel et tout préparer. »

Noriko sentit soudain une boule de trac prendre forme tout au fond de son estomac. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'une fête de quartier, mais il y aurait – du moins fallait-il l'espérer – un public, et elle avait peur. De tout oublier, de se tromper, d'un fiasco, quoi !

« Ça va aller, lui dit Ryûichi en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et ses yeux bleus étaient étonnamment sereins. Ce soir, on ne verra que nous.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, parvint à plaisanter la jeune fille. Tu as déjà chanté en concert ?

- Non. Mais je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Pas vrai, Kuma-chan ? demanda-t-il à la peluche qui souriait d'un air placide dans l'entrebâillement de sa chemise.

- Ah… parce que tu va l'emmener aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser à la maison le jour de nôtre premier concert ! »

Le garçon vibrait littéralement d'une excitation mal contenue. Lui avait vraiment hâte d'y être et de montrer à tous ce qu'il avait dans le ventre ! L'éventualité d'un loupé ne lui avait à aucun moment effleuré l'esprit, tout ce qu'il voyait en cette soirée était une occasion inespérée de mettre sa passion à l'épreuve d'un public.

« Et tu as décidé de comment tu allais t'habiller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je vais aller charger le matériel dans la camionnette de tonton, c'est Kazuya qui va nous conduire jusqu'à la salle des fêtes puisque son poignet va mieux. À tout à l'heure ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

La salle des fêtes était pareille à une ruche bourdonnante d'activité. Des enfants se bousculaient en riant autour des stands de jeu dressés pour eux tandis que leurs parents s'intéressaient plutôt aux vendeurs de boissons et de nourriture ; une musique festive flottait dans l'air. Le concert devait avoir lieu sur un petit terrain de sport voisin, au fond duquel un podium avait été installé. Quand Noriko et Ryûichi arrivèrent, un groupe de trois filles s'y trouvait, mettant la main aux derniers réglages sous l'œil de quelques-uns de leurs amis. Le concert, point d'orgue de la journée, devait débuter à 20 heures, mais pour l'instant chacun prenait ses repères.

Le hasard de la programmation avait fait que Misdeal devait passer en dernier, clôturant la fête. Des affiches avaient été placardées un peu partout et, passant devant un petit groupe de lycéens qui commentaient le programme, Noriko et Ryûichi entendirent :

« Misdeal, tu connais ?

- Non, j'sais pas qui c'est… C'est pas un groupe du lycée, en tout cas. Par contre, Aldabra c'est de la balle, c'est les trois nanas qui sont en train de répéter, elles sont franchement bonnes et en plus elles sont vraiment bien foutues ! Limite, tu viens pas pour les écouter chanter ! »

Les lycéens ricanèrent et Noriko se hérissa.

« Pauvre naze, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Quand je pense que ça va être dans le public ! »

Les deux adolescents déposèrent leur matériel au pied du podium, et après avoir discuté un petit instant avec Noriyûki, le responsable technique, ils flânèrent le long des attractions les plus proches, le temps que les Aldabra en aient fini, pour pouvoir procéder à leur propre installation.

« Les Misdeal, c'est à vous, annonça Noriyûki une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non, merci, ça va aller », répondit Noriko avec un sourire qui masquait mal sa nervosité. Une fois tout en place, ils firent quelques essais afin de procéder aux réglages définitifs, et la jeune fille eut le sentiment que Ryûichi, quoi qu'il puisse prétendre, avait lui aussi le trac car ses quelques vocalises manquaient singulièrement d'énergie.

« Tout va bien, Ryû-chan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, ça baigne ! »

Un éclat de rire les fit se retourner ver le pied du podium, où se tenaient quelques adolescents de leur âge.

« J'y crois pas ! Alors c'est ça, Misdeal ?

- Hé, Tsukasa, tu étais au courant que ce demeuré savait chanter ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'il doit s'imaginer ! Hé, Simplet, tu l'as caché où, ton lapin ? »

Le regard de Ryûichi se durcit mais il ne répondit rien. Il avait eu de gros problèmes la fois où il avait démoli l'imbécile qui avait osé lui prendre Kumagorô, et son oncle l'avait formellement mis en garde : une autre bagarre du même genre et il repartait tout droit à Tôkyô.

« Si ça se trouve c'est pas lui qui va chanter, c'est sa peluche ! » s'esclaffa l'un des garçons.

Noriko, stupéfaite par cette attaque verbale parfaitement gratuite, l'était tout autant par le manque de réaction de Ryûichi. Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter sans riposter, tout de même ? En attendant, elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire.

« Hé ? Vous avez un problème ? » s'écria-t-elle en se campant au bord de la scène, les mains sur les hanches. Le prénommé Tsukasa la regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, la meuf ?

- Hé, Sakuma, tu as besoin qu'une fille vienne te défendre, maintenant ?

- Ça suffit, allez-vous en ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? » lança Noriko, furieuse. Ce n'était pas une bande de guignols pareils qui allaient lui gâcher sa soirée !

« Oh, tu me parles sur un autre ton, toi ! Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi après le concert ?

- Tirez-vous », ordonna soudain Ryûichi d'une voix si dure que Noriko crut tout d'abord que quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu. Levant les yeux vers son camarade, elle vit que son visage était d'une pâleur effrayante et que son regard luisait d'un éclat mauvais. Saisie, elle recula d'un pas.

Les adolescents hésitèrent un court instant puis s'éloignèrent, mâchonnant des injures.

« R… Ryûichi… Tu les connais ? » demanda enfin Noriko, un peu secouée. Le garçon hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, toujours campé au bord du podium dans cette attitude menaçante qu'il avait subitement adoptée.

« Pourquoi ils t'ont dit ça ? »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était durcie, l'expression de Ryûichi changea à nouveau pour redevenir celle que l'adolescente lui connaissait si bien.

« Ah, laisse tomber, Nori-chan ! C'est rien que des imbéciles… On finit de tout préparer, et après on rentre se changer. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait chaud en cette soirée du 25 août, le concert n'allait pas tarder à débuter et le public, constitué en très grande partie de jeunes gens du quartier mais aussi de vacanciers, s'était amassé sur le terrain de sport. Non loin du podium, Noriko attendait l'arrivée de l'autre moitié de Misdeal tandis que ses parents, mêlés à l'assistance, attendaient avec impatience l'entrée en scène de leur fille.

« Hé, Nori-chan ! » appela Ryûichi dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut son ami qui venait vers elle, un peu essoufflé, Kumagorô au creux des bras.

« Oh ! Tu es très belle ! » la complimenta-t-il. Noriko sentit ses joues rosir.

« Tu parles, c'est ma mère qui a absolument tenu à me maquiller. J'ai l'air d'un pot de peinture !

- Non, je t'assure. Tu… tu fais très femme… dit Ryûichi qui ajouta derechef : Kumagorô aussi te trouve super !

- Hé bien, merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. »

Le garçon portait un tee-shirt noir et un jean, sa fidèle paire de Converse, et avait un bandana noir autour du front. Avec Noriko, pimpante dans ses vêtements neufs et dont les cheveux châtains étaient retenus par un chouchou blanc, ils formaient un couple quelque peu dépareillé… mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les arrêter !

« Alors, tu es prête ? demanda Ryûichi en lui présentant sa main.

- Fin prête, _partner_ ! » répondit la jeune fille en frappant dans la paume ouverte de son camarade qui se mit à rire et la serra contre son épaule d'un geste fraternel.

« On va leur montrer ce qu'on a dans le ventre ! »

Le concert débuta à 20 heures précises. C'est une jeune chanteuse qui ouvrit la soirée, interprétant d'une jolie voix haut perchée des chansons mélancoliques en s'accompagnant à la guitare acoustique, et elle obtint un joli succès, bien que son style n'ait pas été particulièrement enclin à faire bouger le public. Noriko et Ryûichi, côte à côte, assistèrent eux aussi à la performance de leurs prédécesseurs, et si l'adolescente sentait monter la nervosité en elle plus le moment de monter sur scène approchait, elle avait l'impression que la fébrilité qu'elle ressentait chez son camarade était d'une autre nature, sans qu'elle parvienne à la définir.

Aldabra, le groupe de filles qui les précédait, était en scène et il fallait reconnaître qu'elles se débrouillaient bien, masquant par des chorégraphies dynamiques et enlevées une partie chant assez mièvre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le public parut apprécier car des applaudissements nourris, mêlés à des acclamations, saluèrent la fin de leur exhibition.

« Allez, c'est à nous », déclara Ryûichi en entraînant Noriko par le bras. Avec l'aide de Noriyûki ils installèrent rapidement leur matériel, puis le jeune homme annonça : « Et pour conclure cette soirée, voici Misdeal ! » avant de quitter le podium, laissant le champ libre aux deux jeunes artistes.

Noriko s'était glissée derrière son clavier et attendait, le cœur battant. Sa nervosité n'avait rien à voir avec l'anxiété paralysante qu'elle avait pu ressentir avant d'être auditionnée par le jury du conservatoire mais se retrouver devant ce public, relativement nombreux compte tenu de la nature de l'événement, était très intimidant. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Ryûichi qui, après avoir soigneusement posé Kumagorô sur une enceinte, s'était emparé du micro. Le public attendait, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire ce groupe que personne ne connaissait.

« Bonsoir… » commença le garçon, immédiatement interrompu par un « Ta gueule ! » sonore et le jet simultané d'une canette vide à ses pieds. Un mouvement se fit dans le public, assorti de murmures interrogateurs. Ryûichi ramassa calmement la canette et la déposa au bord de la scène, sous les yeux de Noriko soudain complètement pétrifiée par le trac.

« Bonsoir ! reprit-il plus énergiquement. On est les Misdeal et j'espère que notre musique va vous plaire, parce qu'on va tout donner ! Notre première chanson s'appelle _Somebody_. Nori-chan, c'est à toi ! »

Tirée de son état d'anxiété comme par un coup de fouet, Noriko laissa voler ses doigts sur les touches de son instrument et joua les premières notes de leur chanson. L'introduction terminée, Ryûichi se mit à chanter.

Et, comme en cette première fois où il avait chanté dans la chambre, le garçon parut se métamorphoser. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de commun avec celle qu'il avait lors de la répétition de l'après-midi. Puissante, magistrale, elle s'éleva, vibrante, dans l'air tiède de la nuit d'été et le public fut aussitôt conquis. En cet instant, sur scène pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryûichi dégageait une aura de passion presque palpable, il exsudait une joie de vivre proprement incroyable ; il _rayonnait_ véritablement. Gagnée par cet enthousiasme si puissant, Noriko lâcha enfin son jeu et l'assistance s'enflamma totalement pour ces deux jeunes artistes si curieusement assortis mais dont la musique débordait de vitalité et de ferveur.

La seconde chanson, _Nothing's impossible_, reçut elle aussi un accueil plus que chaleureux et, un peu à l'écart, les adolescents qui s'étaient moqués de Ryûichi peu de temps auparavant assistaient sans pouvoir y croire au triomphe d'un garçon qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme un attardé mental, un pauvre débile incapable de faire trois pas sans lâcher sa peluche. Ce n'était plus la même personne ! Le gamin efflanqué et maladroit dont l'intellect semblait parfois tutoyer le néant avait laissé la place à un adolescent si assuré et charismatique que l'on ne pouvait faire autre chose que se laisser emporter par une telle radiance !

La dernière chanson, _New life_, fut radicalement différente, calme et mélancolique, accompagnée seulement par une mélodie simple, au piano, un écrin pour la voix pure de Ryûichi qui, sur cet ultime morceau, paraissait en état de grâce. La dernière note mourut en même temps que le dernier mot, dans un silence si profond qu'il en était presque irréel… avant que le public ne laisse éclater son enthousiasme dans un tonnerre de vivats et d'applaudissements.

Ryûichi et Noriko saluèrent les gens amassés devant eux puis quittèrent le podium après de vibrants remerciements, ayant récupéré Kumagorô au passage. Sitôt descendus, et pendant que monsieur et madame Anno se frayaient un chemin vers eux, ils s'étreignirent avec force en riant à en perdre haleine.

« Tu as été magnifique, Ryû-chan ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais chanter aussi bien, les gens ont adoré ! s'écria Noriko avec admiration.

- Je n'aurais rien fait sans toi, c'est grâce à tes arrangements et ton interprétation que ce concert a été réussi ! répondit Ryûichi avec une ferveur enfantine. Merci, Nori-chan ! »

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille.

« On a été géniaux ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en se tenant les mains.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! appela Yukiko Anno qui arrivait avec son mari. Oh, vous avez été fantastiques, les enfants ! Papa a pris des photos et je vous ai filmés ! Alors, ma chérie, tu veux toujours abandonner le piano ?

- Pas question ! répliqua Noriko avec fermeté. Et tant pis si ces idiots du conservatoire n'ont pas voulu de moi, je me débrouillerai d'une autre manière pour faire carrière dans la musique !

- Quant à vous, Ryûichi, vous devriez sérieusement envisager de prendre des cours de chant, vous êtes vraiment doué, poursuivit Yukiko d'une voix vibrante d'enthousiasme. Ce serait dommage de laisser perdre un tel talent !

- Oh… J'y réfléchirai, madame Anno, répondit Ryûichi en rougissant. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait des louanges et le confortait dans son amour de la musique, et il en était à la fois ému et gêné.

- Pour fêter ça, je vous invite à prendre un verre, déclara Mitsuru Anno. Allez récupérer votre matériel et on y va ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, riant et bavardant, ils s'éloignèrent, suivis du regard par un jeune homme blond qui, en vacances à Atami pour quelques jours, avait lui aussi assisté au concert.

« Excuse-moi… demanda-t-il à son voisin, désignant le petit groupe qui quittait le lieu du concert. Est-ce que tu les connais ? Leur nom, je veux dire. »

L'autre garçon, un lycéen d'Atami, considéra un court instant son vis-à-vis dont les yeux verts, vifs et pénétrants, reflétaient un intérêt sincère.

« La fille je la connais pas, elle est de Tôkyô je crois, mais lui il s'appelle Sakuma. Il travaille à l'auberge des Satô. Ils sont pas mauvais, hein ? dit-il avec élan.

- Non… répondit le jeune homme. Pas mauvais du tout… »

FIN


End file.
